*To determine the lowest doses of MK906 necessary to reduce prostate volume and improve maximum urine flow rate and urine residual volume in men with benign prostatic hyperplasia. *To evaluate the long-term safety and tolerability of MK906. *To evaluate the effect of lowering DHT levels on sexual function and libido.